Frosting and Boots
Frosting and Boots Koho, Kodiak and Tatianas parents Personalities Frosting was a super caring mother, she loved her pups and mate to death. She was rarely seen sad and always wanted to help people. She was selfless and caring. Boots was a bit harsher but was always looking out for pups and people. He was a bit rougher and wasn't always wanting to help pups, he did like to be alone sometimes and could keep himself company easily Apperances Frosting was a tan and white pup like Koho. Her upper body looked like Kohos while her lower body looked like Tatianas or Kodiaks. Her head looked like Kodiaks but with Tatianas cheek fluff Boots was a dark gray and white Husky. He had four black socks (hence his name) his body looked like Kodiaks with his head looking like Kohos except without cheek fluff. Bio Frosting and Boots met one day after Boots fell into a frozen river and Frosting saved him sparking the twos intrest in eachother. Time passed and the two got married and had two pups, Tatiana and Kodiak. One afternoon probably a year after Tatianas birth and a few months after Kodiaks Frosting got sick. Worried that she might not make it unless she had a family Boots and his brother Socks worked together and got Frosting, Tatiana and Kodiak to the care of a Family. Boots was unable to make it inside and got himself lost after his wife and pups where left at the family. Boots regreted every action after that and felt like he had betrayed them. Frosting on the other paw (who was currently pregnant with Koho) was taken into the family and found out that said family was an abusive couple. Frosting gave birth to Koho and a few Months after his birth Kodiak and Tatiana helped him escape. The owners didnt care about the lost puppy and continued to hurt Frosting for there own amusment. Eventualy they damaged her so much that she fell asleep and didnt wake up again. Boots ran into Starling one day after getting lost and hurt. She took him on there farm and the two lived there for a while. Eventualy the two fell in love and they left the farm living in the forest where Starling gave birth to Garrett and Grace. Trivia * Frosting had Ice powers that she used rarely (Boots didnt even know about them) but when she was mad she wold go Ice cold and wind would swirl around her paws * Boots is stil alive and actualy Re-Maried to a Collie named Starling having two pups with her Named Garrett and Grace * Frosting lives in the hevens and watched as her beloved Husband fell in love with another pup, She tried to get over it but whenever she would see Garrett or Grace she would be reminded of how her Husband fell in love with another Stories By Me * Pups feeling lost By Others Songs * Children of the Night (Just Frosting) * Tears to Shed Collabs Gallery Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 3.04.03 AM.png|Frosting and Boots ref Screenshot 2015-04-07 at 10.17.05 PM.png|Boots talking with his Sister in Law (Aspen) Father's Day.jpg|Boots with his daughter and three sons Childrenofthenighte.jpg|Frosting as a Ghost leading Shiro, Trek and Elbert through the clouds, scene from Children of the Night Neverforget.jpg|Boots never forgets his family, But untill he finds Koho and Kodiak he doesent know what actualy happened to them, Kodiak and Tatiana with Frosting in his thoughts Category:Grown up animals Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Parents Category:Relatives Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Character's